underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Selene/Quotes
A list of Quotes from Selene in the Underworld series. ''Underworld * ''('Trailer'; Voiceover) I am a Death Dealer, sworn to destroy those known as the Lycans. Our war has waged for centuries, unseen by human eyes. But all that is about to change... * ('''Opening Narration'; Voiceover)'' The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye. Lucian, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan, had finally been killed. The Lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution. Victory, it seemed, was in our grasp, the very Birthright of the Vampires. Nearly six centuries had passed since that night, yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Lucian to the grave. Though Lycans were fewer in number, the war itself had become more perilous, for the moon no-longer held her sway. Older, more powerful Lycans, were now able to change at will. The weapons had evolved, but our orders remained the same: Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one. A most successful campaign. Perhaps too successful... For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signaled the end of an era. Like the weapons of the previous century, we, too, would become obsolete... Pity; because I lived for it! * Look, I don't care where they got these things; Rigel is dead, and Nathaniel could still be out there. We should gather the Death Dealers, and head back down there in force! * (Not believing what Kraven is saying) Random!? They opened fire on us in full view of the public; and from the commotion I heard down in that tunnel- * Look, I know what I heard, and I know what my gut tells me, and I am telling you that there could be dozens of Lycans down there, who knows, maybe more, hundreds. * I know that, Kahn, but I'd rather have you prove me wrong by checking it out. * No, I want to lead the team, myself. * (At Kraven's comment) Viktor would believe me! (Storms-off) * (Voiceover) To my knowledge, a Awakening has never been attempted by one such as myself: The Elders-alone hold the power to organize their thoughts and memories into a single, cohesive vision; a detailed record of their reign. I can only hope Viktor will hear my plea... * (Selene's Blood Memory Message to Viktor) Please forgive me, but I desperately need your guidence. I apologise for breaking the Chain, and Awakening you a head of schedule, but I fear we may all be in grave danger. Especially you, My Lord, if left in you weakened state: For I believe that Lucian is alive and well. Here, now, in this very city, preparing to hit us during the Awakening ceramony. Even more disturbing, is that if I am correct, then it would mean that Kraven is in-league with him. * (To Michael Corvin) Whether you like it or not, you are in middle of a war that has been raging for the better part of a thousand years. A blood fued between Vampires and Lycans. Werewolves. * (Selene begins to recount to Michael the worst night of her life) Something was in the stable, tearing our horses to pieces. I couldn't have saved my Mother, or my Sister; their screams woke me. My Father died outside, trying to fend them off. I stood at my door, about to run to my neices' room when... (The memory of their screams still echoes through her mind after all these years) ...Twin girls, bearly six-years-old, butchered like animals... * (Turns to face Michael and explains herself, showing no reaction to the kiss they just shared) When the full moon rises tomorrow night, you will Change, you will kill, and you will feed. It's unavoidable. I can't leave you free to roam around, I'm sorry. * A single round won't kill you, but the silver should prevent the transformation, at least for a few hours; if I don't return in time, (puts the magazine back in the gun), do yourself a favor, use it. * (To Viktor) I've been lost without you, my Lord; constantly hounded by Kraven and his never-ending infatuation. * (Parting shot at Kraven) Tell me, did you have the nerve to cut the skin from his arm, or did Lucian do it for you? * (To Michael) I have to get you out here! Viktor's on his way, and he won't be satisfied until every Lycans dead! * (Hits Kraven's incoming arm away) I only hope I live long enough to see Viktor Choke the life from you! * It wasn't the Lycans... it was you!? * How could you bear my trust... knowing that you killed my family? * And the life of your daughter? Your own flesh and blood!? * (Voiceover) Though I cannot predict the future, the consequences of this night will reverberate through the halls of both Great Covens for many years to come. Two Vampire Elders have been slain, one by my own hand. Soon, Marcus will take the throne, and a tide of Anger and Retribution will spill out into the night. Differences will be set aside. Allegiances will be made. And soon, I'' will become the hunted. Underworld: Evolution * (''Voiceover, Opening Narration): For six-centuries, I was a loyal soldier of the Vampire clan; but I was betrayed: The war was not as it had seemed: In one night, the lies that had united our kind had been exposed. Kraven, our second in command, had formed a secret alliance with Lucian, ruler of the werewolf clan, to overthrow Viktor, our leader; but Kraven's lust for power and domination had failed. Viktor was not the savior I had been led to believe; he had betrayed us all. Soon, the hunt will be on for his killer. I have but one ally left; Michael... the human descendant of Corvinus; neither Vampire nor Lycan, but a hybrid. Its only a matter of time before we're found... * (Voiceover): My only hope now is to awaken Marcus, our last remaining Elder, and expose the truth, before Kraven tries to murder him while he's still in hibernation. Kraven knows he's no match for him awake. * (About Lycans) I just killed them. I didn't pay much attention to their anatomy. * Michael, your unique. There's never been a Hybrid before. However ambivalent you might feel about it, the truth is your powers could be limitless... But you depend on blood. You need to feed. Without it, you'll be growing weaker by the second. Use the time for that. * Normal food could be lethal. If you don't anticcipate your cravings, you will attack Humans... And, believe me, you don't want that on your conscience. There really is no going back, Michael. I'm sorry. * Viktor deserved his fate, and Kraven was no better! * (About Sonja's Pendent being open) I've seen this before, when I was a child. I've held it. When it was open like this. * (To Tanis) Your exile seems a bit more comfortable that I remember. * (About Viktor) Betrayal was something he did very well. Viktor's dead. I'' killed him! * (To Tanis) Oh. Well, then, perhaps I'm mistaken and there's no use for you at all. * (In French) So you want to see my hands, do you? (Holds up Sonja's Pendent) * (To Alexander Corvinus) -Anything I've done can be laid at your feet. ''Hundreds of thousands have died because of you inability to accept that your sons are monsters, that they create monsters. You could have stopped this. * (To Samuel, about Michael) Don't leave him here. * (To Alexander) You are the only one Older than he is... the only one Stronger... you could have killed him youself. * What will I become? * (Voiceover): An unknown chapter lies ahead. The lines that had divided the Clans have now been blurred. Chaos and infighting are inevitable. All that is certain is that Darkness is still ahead. But for now, for the first time... I look into the light with New Hope... ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans * (''Voiceover, Opening Narration): Two Decades had passed since the creation of both species. The War had begun. Viktor increased his Army, creating a Legion of Vampires to protect them from the very first Clan of Werewolves: A Vicious and Infectious Breed, unable to take Human Form ever again... Until 'He' was born. Lucian. And although every Fiber of Viktor's Soul warned him to slay this child, he did not. Over the years this child grew, he possessed a strength and focus that the ones before him did not. Viktor would use Lucian's infectious blood to his benefit, taking advantage of the Child's thirst, pitting it against him as he was forced to feed off Humans: Viktor's Slaves. Instead, he created a new race of Immortals, Lycans: Werewolf, but also Human. Unlike the others, this new breed could be harnessed, inslaved to guard them in the daylight hours of their Masters... Or so Viktor thought... So very long ago... ''Underworld: Endless War * (Voiceover): I have been killing these Lycan beasts for the past four-hundred-years, and it never gets old; just like me. Viktor will indeed be impressed when he finally wakes. * (''Internal Dialogue): No-wonder Kraven wants that Castle; this land is filled with Humans, and We will control who comes in and out. How dare these Lycan-scum pose as Lords! They hide in plain-sight! The 'Lords of the Crescent Will'; they are Lycan; they are Dead! * (About Darius' brothers): I'll get to them, eventually! (Kills Darius) * (Voiceover): I am hungry! I am hungry, and I am Angry! Kraven runs our Coven with all the scattershot skill of a Blind Clown. To think, I am marked to be his soon. Time cannot stand still long enough. * (About Paris): It is, Kraven. Maybe you should have come here instead of me. * (Internal Dialogue, in car on way to the Paris Mansion): I had no-idea those Lycan Brothers would grow into such a threat. It is only a matter of time before they will attack the mansion. They are close by, I can smell their stench all around me! * (As Krandril flees, Selene having slain Regis, and cut-off Kandril's left arm): Run, coward, run and hide again. Time is my ally. And soon you'll join your Brothers in Hell. * (Voiceover): I am Immortal; time flows like water, to day, to week, to month, to year. I've been hunting this last Lycan for over half-a-century, or has he been hunting Me? * (Voiceover): It has come to this, the Hunted, becoming the Hunters to the Hunted. * (Voiceover): We are all Death Dealers, now. * (On the phone with Michael): It's good to hear your voice. * (After Kandril's Last Words) (Dismissively) Yes, say 'hello' to your Brothers for me. (Shoots Kandril through the head) * (Voiceover): I don't feel 'Victory'; this never ends. (About Kandril's Last Words) He might be right. We are the hunted. But as long as I have Him, I'm alright. As long as we're together, I can live forever. ''Underworld: Awakening * ''(Voiceover, ''Opening Narration)'' The Vampire and Lycan Clans have been at War for Centuries before I was Born. Their endless conflict hidden from the Human world. I'' was Turned by a Vampire, and given the Strength to Avenge my Family against the Lycans. And I was ''Good at it! Then, I found Michael Corvin; a Human, who was Turned to neither Vampire, or Lycan, but a Hybrid of the two, and everything changed. Allies turned enemies, and the Vampire Elders that I had protected, for over Six-Centuries, now wanted me dead! We retaliated, killed the Elders, and for a brief moment of time, we were safe. But, then, a new Darkness arose... * (Voiceover) The Purge: Human-Being's no-longer kill each other, We have become the enemy they've been waiting for. Escape has become our only chance of survival, therefore, Michael and I are leaving, tonight! * What is this place? (Receives no answer) Where's Michael!? * (To Eve) What did they tell you of your Father? They must have told you something. Do you see images through him? * (To Eve) 'Yesterday', I was with your Father, he was only a little further away from me that you are now. I went to sleep, and when I awoke the next day, I learned that, over night, Twelve years had passed, and instead of the only man I've ever loved, there stood a girl, with his eyes: My heart is not cold, it's broken. * The Humans will follow us out, you just need to hold them off until than. They're only here for her. She's more powerful than any of us, and they fear the day she discovers it. I have to get her out here! * (To Thomas) Your son died... because he was fighting for all of you. Because he knew that running is not survival. Those were Lycans, not extinct, more powerful than ever; that thing was more than twice the size of any Lycan I've ever seen! They risked showing themselves after more than a decade in hiding because of her. And you handed her over to them! She is the Last Direct Descendant of Alexander Corvinus. The only Hybrid child that has ever existed! Whatever it is the Lycans want from her, your son knew it was worth dying for! * What about your own department? (Detective Sebastian stays silent, not knowing how to say what he suspects) They have my daughter, all I care about is getting her back. (He remain silent) If your protecting someone, I don't care, I'm not after them, I just want her. * (Voiceover) Though the world has changed, our enemy remains the same. The Lycans will rebuild. And will hunt for her Father, as they did for her. But as they grow stronger, so will we. The Vampire Coven will not only survive this world; we will reclaim it. Legacy Selene states this as her legacy: "For centuries I served as a Death Dealer, but now I've been captured. In the 5th century an immortal named Alexander Corvinus had two sons: Marcus, bitten by bat and William, bitten by wolf. For hundreds of years William ravaged entire villages, turning everyone into Werewolves, who later evolved into a species known as Lycans. A vampire resistance was born. We were called Death Dealers, trained to hunt and kill all Lycans. Then everything changed. His name was Michael. And when he was bitten by a Lycan, I saved him. Together Michael and I defeated those who betrayed us. The battle had not ended there. A new enemy has emerged, this is a new war, and it's only the beginning." Category:Quotes